


Baby Mouse | Mouse

by halsteadrhodes



Series: One Chicago [32]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛ Is there anyway you could do his daughter is born while he's deployed so when he comes home one night his wife watches as he holds her in the rocking chair and she plays with his dog tags and he calls her baby mouse.❜❜-MrsDeBruskPairings: Greg ‘Mouse’ Gerwitz x Fem!ReaderFeaturing: Mouse, Y/n (Reader), B/n (Baby’s name).Summary: Mouse comes home to his wife and baby daughter.WARNINGS: fluff, mouse being adorable.Word Count:
Relationships: Greg "Mouse" Gerwitz & Original Female Character(s), Greg "Mouse" Gerwitz/Original Female Character(s), Greg "Mouse" Gerwitz/Reader
Series: One Chicago [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760626
Kudos: 5





	Baby Mouse | Mouse

You leaned against the doorframe of b/n’s nursey. Smiling happily at Mouse who was sitting on the rocking chair. Delicately holding b/n in his hands. Tears welled up in your eyes as her little hands played with her father’s dog tags.

“You are so cute,” He hummed. Eyes were filled with happy tears. Looking at her with so much love. You felt so overwhelmed tears fell out of your eyes.

“I love you so much, baby mouse,” Mouse cooed, making b/n let out a gleeful noise, her blue eyes looking up at him. Making Mouse’s heart swell as well as yours.

“Your mommy isn’t very a discreet hider,” Mouse teased, smiling down at b/n, then looking up at you, winking at you. Making you smile.

“Damn, I got made,” You fake sighed. B/n moved her head to see what her father was looking at. Giving you a toothless grin. Beaming at her as you walked closer to them.

You wrapped your arms around Mouse’s shoulders. Pressing a soft kiss on his cheek, making Mouse blush a bit.

You pulled away, resting your chin on his shoulder. Looking down at b/n, while she looked at Mouse and you in curiosity. Her tiny hands still gripping Mouse’s dog tags.

“She’s so tiny,” Mouse cooed.

“She also, is a carbon copy of you,” You pointed out. Making Mouse blush again.

Mouse felt his heart flutter when your index finger lightly stroked her cheek, making b/n let out a coo, he felt overwhelmed with joy to be back home. Holding b/n in his arms and having you next to him…

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Got a Mouse or One Chicago request? Send it in! FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED!


End file.
